Mistiness
by KENzeira
Summary: Kehidupan tak selamanya berkabut, ada saatnya kau menemukan sebuah cahaya yang menjadi penguat hidupmu./"Tumbuhlah menjadi laki-laki yang kuat meski diterpa badai." AU. Armin x Annie. RnR?


**MISTINESS**

**Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Isayama Hajime**

**Story © KENzeira**

**Warning: Probably rush, typos and a bit OOC. Alternative Universe.**

**Armin Arlert & Annie Leonhardt**

**~oOo~**

Kening Annie Leonhardt mengerut samar. Dibacanya lagi sederet tulisan yang tertata rapi itu, hanya ada tiga paragraf. Tulisan yang sama sekali bukan puisi apalagi cerita singkat. Entahlah, ia tidak tahu termasuk ke dalam bentuk apakah tulisan itu.

Yang pasti, isi tulisan tersebut menyebutkan kalau ada seseorang yang diam-diam menjadi pengagum rahasianya. Annie bertanya-tanya, siapakah orang yang berani menyimpan kertas berisi tulisan tangan itu di lokernya. Padahal selama ia hidup di SMA, ia tidak bersikap ramah terhadap siapapun.

Mengabaikan kemungkinan-kemungkinan tentang siapa sosok di balik 'si pengirim surat cinta', Annie lebih memilih untuk tidak memedulikannya.

Lagipula, sejak kapan ia peduli terhadap hal-hal yang tidak penting?

Menghela napas. Diremasnya kertas itu. Sepasang iris biru _aquamarine_-nya meilirik ke penjuru ruang loker, dan ia menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya. Tong sampah. Dengan sekali sentakan, ia berhasil memasukkan kertas tersebut ke dalamnya. Dengan langkah santai, Annie melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu.

..oOo..

"Seseorang mengirimimu surat?!" Pertra Rall terbelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan teman sebangkunya.

"Sudah kubilang, pelankan suaramu!"

Petra menutup mulutnya, ia mengacungkan dua jari membentuk huruf V. Annie mendengus kesal, untung mereka hanya menjadi pusat perhatian di kantin tak lebih dari satu menit. Gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir satu itu memilih untuk menikmati bentonya lagi.

"Hei, katakan, bagaimana isi surat itu?" kali ini Petra sedikit berbisik.

Annie mengunyah dengan tenang. Petra menunggu sampai temannya itu menelan sisa kunyahannya. Gadis cantik itu mendesah kecewa ketika melihat Annie hanya angkat bahu setelah itu. "Aku tidak tahu, sulit dijelaskan."

"Sebegitu sulitnya, kah? Mana surat itu?"

"Aku sudah membuangnya."

"APA?!"

Annie melempar tatapan membunuh ke arah Petra karena lagi-lagi suara cemprengnya membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Dia merasa menyesal sudah bercerita tentang surat itu, padahal dia sudah tahu kalau Petra sulit untuk menjaga mulutnya.

"Ck, lupakan saja. Lagipula surat itu tidak terlalu penting," ujar Annie. Ia lalu menyuapkan bento lagi ke dalam mulutnya. Petra merengut, tapi ia menurut.

"Setelah ini aku harus kembali siaran. Melelahkan juga menjadi penyiar radio di sekolah, aku jadi tak punya banyak waktu untuk lebih menikmati makanan," keluh Petra.

"Dan menikmati kebebasan," timpal Annie. Teman satu bangkunya semakin merengut.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku harus menghabiskan makananku dalam waktu lima menit. Gila, benar-benar gila. Padahal banyak sekali hal yang ingin kuceritakan padamu, Ann. Terlalu banyak kata 'lain kali', kata-kata itu membuat cerita yang ingin kusampaikan padamu jadi basi."

"Lagipula aku tak terlalu berminat untuk mendengarkan celotehan tak pentingmu." Annie menyeringai nakal.

"Sialan."

Petra memutuskan untuk tidak banyak bicara. Ia segera melahap bentonya dengan cepat. Ia tak punya banyak waktu. Dan tak lebih dari lima menit, kotak makanan itu sudah habis tanpa sisa. Petra beranjak dari bangku. Sebelum melangkah meninggalkan Annie, ia melambaikan tangannya terlebih dahulu seraya berkata;

"Cobalah untuk merasakan sesuatu yang baru. Ada banyak hal menyenangkan yang belum kau tahu."

Dan Petra berlalu. Annie tak membalas kata-kata temannya itu. Namun, dalam hati ia meresapi maksud di balik kalimat yang dilontarkan Petra. Annie merasa tidak ada salahnya ia mencoba sesuatu yang baru, memiliki kekasih misalnya. Masalahnya adalah, ia benci dengan pria pecundang yang hanya berani bicara lewat tulisan.

Annie Leonhardt bertanya-tanya setelahnya. Kenapa ia mendadak peduli dan bahkan memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu? Gadis cantik itu tidak tahu….

"Hanya dengan sederet kata-kata manis takkan meluluhkan wanita, dasar pria." Dia bergumam sendiri.

..oOo..

Sesuatu yang tak terduga selalu datang tiba-tiba. Gadis yang tengah melangkah menyusuri jalanan di hadapannya sebenarnya sudah sadar sejak dua minggu lalu.

Ada seseorang yang kerap kali mengikutinya. Dia tidak tahu siapa dan dia tidak mau tahu itu siapa. Annie mencoba untuk tidak peduli, namun rasa risih terkadang membuatnya ingin menerjang sosok itu. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan jika ia menendang sosok itu dengan kedua kakinya yang kuat.

Sekali lagi, Annie memilih untuk tidak acuh.

Namun ketidak-acuhannya membuat sosok yang sedang menguntit itu bertanya-tanya. Sampai akhirnya memilih untuk keluar dari persembunyian.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Annie tidak melirik apalagi menoleh ke belakang, ke arah sumber suara yang barusan bertanya padanya. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu."

Hening sejenak. Mereka masih terus melangkah.

"Aku sengaja membiarkan diriku terlihat olehmu, tapi kau sama sekali tak bertanya alasan di balik aku melakukan semua ini. Padahal aku berharap sekali kau menghampiriku dan menghajarku karena berkali-kali menguntitmu."

Annie merasa lucu. "Aku tidak peduli."

"Bagaimana jika aku peduli?"

"Itu urusanmu."

Terdengar suara helaan napas di belakangnya. Sebenarnya Annie merasa penasaran, siapa sosok yang sedang berbicara dengannya itu karena—jujur saja—ia tidak mengenal pemilik suara tersebut. Namun sebuah ego menahannya. Annie lagi-lagi menipu dirinya sendiri.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Gadis itu menghentikan langkah kakinya. Tapi ia masih tak menoleh. Hanya beberapa detik, karena setelah itu Annie kembali berjalan.

"Aku menyukaimu karena kau mengingatkanku dengan seseorang."

Annie tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud sosok di belakangnya.

"Kau begitu sombong dan egois."

Apa maksudnya? Tanpa sengaja kepalanya menoleh ke belakang. Dan Annie melihat wajah sang penguntit. Keningnya mengerut. Dia tidak kenal dengan pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu, tapi dia merasa pernah bertemu dengan sosok itu.

Annie lupa. Annie tidak ingat. Gadis itu tidak tahu di mana ia pernah menemukan wajah seperti itu. Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang sebahu dengan warna mata yang senada dengan miliknya. Dia tidak tahu….

"Kau masih saja merasa kalau kau tidak membutuhkan orang lain. Aku yakin kau pernah berpikir bahwa kaulah satu-satunya orang yang istimewa di bumi, tapi ketahuilah, kau salah besar. Semua orang itu sama. Kau tak perlu merasa besar atas kerdilnya isi kepalamu."

Oh, Annie tidak tahan. Telinganya terasa panas.

"Apa maumu?" dia bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

Laki-laki itu melengkungkan senyuman polos. Entah kenapa terlihat begitu kontras antara wajah dan kata-katanya. Wajahnya sangat manis, dan ucapannya sangat menyakitkan.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku, _Senpai_."

Annie tidak tahan untuk tidak menendangnya, dan ia sedang melakukannya sekarang. Namun, entah bagaimana bisa, pergerakkannya dengan cepat dapat terbaca. Laki-laki itu menghindar dengan senyuman yang masih terlukis di bibir mungilnya. Annie merasa terhina.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu, idiot! Enyahlah dari hadapanku!"

Laki-laki itu mundur. Annie tidak tahu apa yang membuat si penguntit itu mundur. Mungkinkah karena kata-katanya yang kasar? Entahlah. Tapi, dilihat dari cara laki-laki tersebut memundurkan kakinya ke belakang—dengan wajah masih memandang Annie, Annie tahu kalau si penguntit itu tidak benar-benar memundurkan diri dengan mudah.

"Jalan Trost. Darah. Kendaraan bermotor. Dan … kau akan segera mengingatnya, _Senpai_." Laki-laki itu berlalu setelah mengatakan hal-hal aneh tersebut.

Mendadak Annie mematung. Iris _aquamarine_-nya melebar sempurna. Tangan kanannya meraih udara kosong, seolah tak ingin laki-laki bersurai pirang itu melangkah dengan punggung yang semakin menjauh. Dia ingat sekarang ….

Sudah lama sekali. Mendadak cairan likuid menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Bocah itu baik-baik saja. Ini aneh, ada perasaan haru yang membuncah yang tiba-tiba melesak keluar ke permukaan.

..oOo..

Armin Arlert tidak tahu kesalahan apa yang ia perbuat.

Laki-laki itu merasa hidup tak pernah adil padanya. Dia selalu sendiri. Teman-temannya selalu mengejeknya yang tak punya ayah. Apa yang salah? Seandainya tak ada Eren dan Mikasa yang sudi berteman dengan bocah cengeng sepertinya, mungkin saja dia sudah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

Di suatu malam yang dingin, ketika Armin hendak membeli makanan cepat saji untuk makan malam Ibunya, ia melihat gadis itu. Armin yakin usia gadis tersebut lebih tua darinya. Laki-laki itu melihat gadis tersebut tengah dibuntuti seorang gadis kecil di belakangnya, mungkin adiknya.

Gadis kecil itu menarik-narik ujung baju yang dikenakan kakaknya—sebut saja begitu, dengan kasar sang kakak menyingkirkan kedua tangan mungil itu. Namun, hal itu tak berpengaruh pada gadis kecil tersebut. Meski begitu, ia tetap menarik-narik ujung baju kakaknya.

"Berhentilah merengek padaku, bodoh! Kalau kau ingin minta mainan, mintalah pada Ayahmu!" sang kakak marah besar.

Armin memperhatikan, nyaris tak berkedip.

"_Onee-chan_…." Sementara si adik memasang wajah siap menangis kapan saja.

Dan jantung Armin berdetak begitu cepat ketika iris biru muda sang kakak terarah padanya. Begitu tajam. Menusuk. Armin memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah, memperhatikan sepasang sepatunya yang lusuh. Dia tak berani lagi mengangkat wajahnya. Setelah dirasa cukup lama, Armin akhirnya teringat tujuan utamanya berada di sana. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia berlari menuju penjual makanan cepat saji.

Laki-laki itu menghela napas. Ibunya pasti marah karena ia terlalu lama.

Di hari berikutnya, Armin kembali melihat gadis itu. Masih di jalan yang sama. Kali ini sendiri. Gadis tersebut menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding samping toko, terlihat seperti sedang menunggu seseorang. Armin tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya tak beranjak dari tempat, ia malah asyik memperhatikan gadis itu. Seolah ada sesuatu aneh yang menggelitik perutnya. Menggelikan tapi juga menyenangkan secara bersamaan.

Armin melihat gadis itu mendengus ketika sepasang mata indahnya menangkap adam dan hawa sedang bergandengan mesra. Laki-laki itu tidak tahu kenapa si gadis mendengus seperti itu. Pandangan mata biru mudanya terlihat tidak suka. Entahlah.

"Tidak berguna."

Samar-samar, laki-laki itu mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari bibis gadis tersebut. Armin bertanya-tanya, apanya yang tidak berguna? Sekali lagi, ia tidak tahu jawabannya.

Dan Armin lupa bernapas ketika melihat seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya mendekat ke arah gadis itu. Armin segera menyembunyikan diri. Mendadak jantungnya berdetak keras.

"_Onee-san_ mengenal gadis itu?" ia bergumam.

Satu hari setelah kejadian itu, Armin memilih untuk tidak berusaha mencari-cari gadis yang entah bagaimana bisa memikat hatinya itu. Pikirannya kacau. Kakak perempuannya mengenal gadis tersebut, dan itu membuat Armin takut. Kadang kala, Armin tidak paham dengan dirinya sendiri.

Petra Rall bukan sosok kakak yang jahat. Tentu saja, laki-laki Arlert itu tahu. Tapi mereka tak banyak bicara jika di rumah. Mereka tinggal bersama tapi sikap mereka seolah mencerminkan dua orang asing yang tidak saling mengenal. Wajar saja, mereka bukan saudara kandung.

Setelah lima tahun hidup sendiri bersama Armin, Ibunya memilih untuk kembali menikah. Armin tahu beban yang dipikul ibunya sebagai _single parent_ sangat berat, terlebih lagi saat itu Armin hendak masuk sekolah. Sang Ibu merasa bahwa menikah lagi merupakan solusi satu-satunya agar putra semata wayangnya bisa mengecap bangku sekolah.

Ya. Ibunya tidak salah. Ibunya hanya ingin membuatnya bahagia.

Tapi bayangan-bayangan tentang kebahagiaan itu lenyap seketika. Suami baru sang Ibu tidak sebaik yang dikira. Dia kasar, sering memukul Ibunya. Armin merasa bersalah karena ia merasa walau bagaimana pun juga karena dialah sang Ibu memilih untuk kembali menikah. Padahal, dulu, dulu sekali, Ibunya selalu tersenyum ketika mereka datang ke pemakaman Ayah.

"Nak, mungkin saja kau memang sudah tak lagi memiliki Ayah. Tapi nisan ini merupakan satu-satunya bukti kalau kau juga pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki Ayah." Dengan tenang, sang ibu berkata. Diusapnya nisan bertuliskan Arlert itu. Seolah tanpa beban, Ibunya tersenyum.

Armin tahu, sejak saat itu Ibunya walaupun berusaha keras sendirian untuk menghidupi diri sendiri juga Armin, beliau tetap tegar. Dia tersenyum manis seperti biasa, mengucapkan kata-kata penyemangat jika Armin menangis karena diejek teman-temannya. Namun, ada kalanya juga sang Ibu tak kuasa menahan air matanya untuk tidak menetes.

Seperti sekarang.

Armin menggigit kuat-kuat bibir bawahnya ketika melihat Ibu tercintanya menangis di pojok ruangan. Seolah tak peduli, Petra Rall melewat begitu saja. Laki-laki itu sadar benar, kabar gembira karena akhirnya ia bisa sekolah tidak selalu membuatnya berbangga diri. Justru sebaliknya, Armin merasa terluka. Seandainya ia tahu akan begini, ia akan menghentikan Ibunya. Tak masalah baginya jika ia tak bisa bersekolah.

"Kenapa?"

Petra menoleh ke arah sosok pendek di samping kirinya. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak peduli pada kami?"

Sorot mata itu … penuh kebencian. Petra sedikit merasa kaget melihat adik tirinya yang biasa berwajah manis kini berwajah seperti itu, antara emosi dan benci. "Terkadang kau hanya perlu menerima semuanya dengan lapang, Bocah. Hidup itu keras dan apabila kau tak bisa menahannya, akan lebih baik jika kau menyudahinya."

"A-apa? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya seorang putri kecil yang tak bisa melawan, tak ubahnya dirimu. Aku ingin memberontak, tapi jika aku memberontak sekarang, aku tahu benar kalau semuanya hanya akan berakhir sia-sia."

Armin semakin tidak mengerti.

"Tumbuhlah menjadi laki-laki yang kuat meski diterpa badai." Petra menambahkan. Gadis itu berlalu. Armin tidak tahu kenapa Petra bisa berkata seperti itu. Mungkinkah…?

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mau menduga-duga. Lebih baik ia menuruti apa yang dikatakan Petra.

Dan ia menyesal dengan pilihannya….

Dengan kejamnya, sang Ibu meninggal tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata perpisahan. Armin tak mampu menahan diri untuk berteriak histeris. Ia menyalahkan semua orang yang ada di rumah—termasuk Petra. Armin tak bisa mengendalikan diri. Ia marah.

Melihat sang Ibu terpejam dengan kening mengerut membuatnya yakin kalau sebelum meninggal, Ibunya merasakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan. Semua tuduhan-tuduhan ia arahkan pada Ayah tirinya. Dan semuanya berlalu begitu saja. Tanpa penjelasan, tanpa ia tahu alasan di balik kematian Ibunya.

Menyedihkan.

Armin melarikan diri malam itu. Ia tak peduli sedang ada di mana ia kini. Armin hanya ingin meluapkan amarahnya—meski dengan melarikan diri. Laki-laki itu semakin menjauh dari desanya. Ia tidak tahu harus ke mana.

Hidup memang kejam. Di saat ia begitu pedih atas kematian Ibunya, kini ia harus merasa pedih dengan banyaknya luka hampir di seluruh tubuhnya. Seorang pengendara bermotor tak sengaja menabraknya. Mengenaskan. Armin kecelakaan di tempat yang asing.

Sebelum kelopak matanya terpejam, ia melihat seseorang mencoba membuatnya tidak kehilangan kesadaran. Armin tak bisa mendengar suara itu, tapi ia masih bisa melihat wajah itu. Dia … gadis itu … ah, Armin tidak tahu namanya.

Saat semuanya kembali bercahaya, yang ditemukan oleh Armin adalah wajah penuh kelegaan Grisha Jaeger beserta Eren Jaeger, tak lupa pula Mikasa Ackerman yang berdiri paling belakang. Sejak saat itu, Armin tinggal bersama Dokter Jaeger.

..oOo..

Annie Leonhardt. Annie Leonhardt. Annie Leonhardt.

Entah sudah berapa kali Armin menggumamkan nama gadis itu, gadis yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya beberapa tahun silam. Sayang sekali, kenapa ia harus tahu nama itu dari orang lain? Armin tidak peduli. Yang terpenting baginya adalah mengetahui namanya dan mencoba mengenalnya lebih jauh.

Sudah lama sekali ia memperhatikan Annie. Ia tahu Annie bukan tipe gadis yang mudah didekati, justru cenderung bersikap apatis. Tapi Armin menyukainya, sejelek apapun Annie di mata orang-orang. Nyatanya, meskipun terkenal dengan sikap menyebalkan dengan keegoisannya, Annie tetaplah perempuan. Ia juga akan tersipu bila berada di dekat laki-laki yang disukainya.

Ah … Armin menghela napas. Laki-laki itu sudah mengerahkan seluruh keberaniannya untuk mendekati Annie yang usianya tiga tahun lebih tua darinya. Armin pikir semuanya akan berjalan sesuai dengan perhitungannya. Ia lupa kalau gadis itu tipe yang selalu mencoba untuk tidak peduli terhadap apapun—bahkan terhadap orang yang selalu menguntitnya; Armin Arlert.

Tapi sepertinya keadaan membalik. Semua itu berawal saat kemarin sore ia mencoba menegur Annie, dan yang lebih nekatnya, Armin mengungkapkan perasaannya saat itu juga. Annie masih setia dengan wajah datarnya.

"Jalan Trost. Darah. Kendaraan bermotor. Dan … kau akan segera mengingatnya, _Senpai_."

Setelah Armin mengatakan itu, wajah Annie berubah seketika. Laki-laki itu tahu, pasti Annie kaget. Padahal saat itu Armin difonis takkan bernapas lebih lama akibat dari benturan keras di kepalanya. Nyatanya laki-laki itu masih berdiri di sana. Tersenyum manis ke arah Annie.

Armin bertanya-tanya saat itu, apakah yang sedang dipikrkan Annie? Apakah Armin sudah terlihat seperti 'laki-laki' sekarang? Entahlah. Meski tinggi badan Annie masih lebih tinggi darinya, Armin yakin kalau saat ini ia sudah tidak terlihat seperti bocah ingusan lagi. Banyak hal mengerikan yang ia pelajari dari hidup, yang membuatnya berdiri tegak dengan kedua kakinya kini.

Armin tumbuh menjadi laki-laki yang kuat diterpa badai kehidupan. Seperti yang pernah dikatakan Petra. Petra tidak salah, justru dialah yang membuat Armin mampu bertahan hidup selama ini, dan tentu saja, ini juga berkat Annie. Annie Leonhardt yang begitu dikaguminya.

..oOo..

"Kenapa kau menyukaiku?"

Laki-laki bersurai pirang itu terlonjak kaget. Iris birunya terarah pada sesosok gadis yang entah sejak kapan berada di belakangnya. Armin menghentikan langkah kakinya, ia membalik badannya.

"Karena kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang."

Kening Annie mengerut. "Siapa? Mantan kekasihmu?"

Armin menggeleng pelan. Ia melukis senyuman manis di bibir mungilnya. "Seseorang yang paling mengenal aku."

Gadis itu terlihat semakin merasa penasaran. "Siapa?" ia bertanya dengan gelisah.

"Diriku sendiri."

Hening.

"A-apa?"

Laki-laki itu masih mempertahankan senyumannya. "Kau mengingatkanku pada diriku sendiri. Kau bersikap seolah kau tak peduli terhadap siapapun, tapi sebenarnya diam-diam kau peduli. Kau begitu pandai menyembunyikan perasaanmu, _Senpai_. Kau sangat egois, tidak membiarkan siapapun untuk mencoba membuka hatimu yang beku itu."

Annie menggigit bibir bawahnya. Gadis itu tidak tahu kenapa Armin terlihat seolah mengetahui semua hal tentang hidupnya, dan itu membuat Annie gelisah.

"Reiner-_senpai_ mungkin saja akan menerima perasaanmu. Tapi, kalau kau tidak mencoba, kau tidak akan pernah tahu, kan?"

Bola mata itu melebar seketika. Annie tidak tahu harus merespon apa.

"Anggap saja aku penguntit gila."

Ya, tentu saja, Annie sudah menganggapnya sejak lama. Tapi, mengingat bahwa laki-laki itu adalah laki-laki yang dulu pernah diselamatkannya membuat Annie merasa kalau apa yang dilakukan laki-laki itu memiliki alasan kuat. Entah apa. Mungkin saja karena rasa terima kasih yang tak terkira.

Tapi … mengingat kata-kata yang diucapkan Petra tempo hari membuatnya tidak yakin kalau laki-laki itu sekedar berniat untuk berterima kasih.

_"Armin adalah adikku, meskipun kami tidak sedarah. Mengingat kejadian kecelakaan itu, aku yakin Armin justru akan berterima kasih pada si pengendara bermotor yang nyaris menghilangkan nyawanya. Armin sama sekali tak memiliki keinginan untuk hidup. Dan kurasa, satu-satunya alasan kenapa dia terus menguntitmu adalah karena dia menyukaimu."_ Kata-kata Petra masih terngiang-ngiang.

Ya, kemarin Annie menceritakan semuanya pada teman sebangkunya itu. Dimulai dari bocah yang ia selamatkan beberapa tahun lalu, juga seorang penguntit yang ternyata adalah sosok yang pernah diselamatkannya itu. Respon Petra membuat Annie marasa kalau dunia benar-benar sempit. Ternyata, Petra adalah kakak tiri Armin, dan Petra sering bertemu dengan Armin akhir-akhir ini.

Dan orang yang memasukkan surat itu ke loker Annie adalah Petra. Surat dari Armin. Mengejutkan.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kaukatakan."

Armin menghela napas pelan. "Aku tahu kalau kau menyukai Ketua OSIS itu. Aku selalu melihatmu tersipu ketika berada di dekat Reiner-_senpai_."

"Aku tidak menyukainya seperti itu. Aku menyukainya karena kupikir dia sangat baik pada semua orang, termasuk aku yang bahkan sama sekali tidak peduli terhadap celotehannya tentang tugas sekolah."

Armin terdiam beberapa saat. Lalu ia mulai berbicara lagi. "Baiklah, kusimpulkan kalau Reiner-_senpai_ yang menyukaimu."

"Reiner menyukai kakakmu."

Hening lagi. Laki-laki itu kehabisan kata-kata. Dari mana Annie tahu kalau ia punya seorang kakak? Apakah Petra sudah mengatakan semuanya? Sial.

"Oke, sekarang aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu. Kenapa kau juga tidak membiarkan orang lain menyentuh hatimu, Armin?"

Kaget, tentu saja. Armin pikir, selamanya Annie tidak akan mengetahui siapa namanya. Laki-laki itu semakin yakin kalau Petra sudah menceritakan semuanya. Mencoba mengabaikan kekesalannya, Armin menyusun kata-kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan Annie.

"Itu … karena aku hanya ingin kau yang menyentuhnya—tidak, tapi kau memang sudah menyentuhnya. Lagipula, aku takkan membiarkan orang lain memasuki singgasana hatiku selain kau, Annie Leonhardt."

Oh, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Armin, ia melihat Annie melengkungkan sebuah senyuman. Ternyata, ketika Annie tersenyum, gadis itu semakin terlihat cantik. Armin merasa kecewa karena setelah itu Annie berlalu begitu saja, gadis itu meninggalkannya, berjalan memunggunginya.

Kenapa?

Armin bertanya-tanya. Apa yang salah?

Dan tak lama setelah itu, ia mendengar dengan jelas suara Annie.

"Tumbuhlah lebih tinggi dariku, buktikan kalau kau memang laki-laki. Aku akan menunggumu, Bocah."

Armin tidak kuasa membendung kebahagiaan yang menyeruak masuk ke dalam rongga dadanya. Laki-laki itu berteriak keras. "TENTU SAJA! BERSABARLAH, SENPAI!"

Lagi, Annie tersenyum, meski ia tahu senyumannya yang kedua itu tak bisa terlihat oleh Armin. Entah kenapa Annie merasa telah menemukan sesuatu yang selama ini ia cari. Entahlah….

oO** END **Oo

_Ini adalah fanfik SnK pertamaku :D untuk pembuka, tadinya aku akan menulis EreMika atau malah bisa juga nulis RiRen. Karena kupikir plot ini lebih cocok dengan karakter Armin sama Annie, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memakai dua karakter yang sangat kontras itu. Hohoho. Salam kenal :)_

**R** 'n **R** ?

**KENzeira**

_Wednesday, November 13, 2013_

_7:41 PM_


End file.
